Regálame tu amor
by Sipei
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kenshin; así que Kaoru decide hacerle una fiesta para conmemorarlo. Pero las cosas no salen como lo planeado…


Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva del talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Este fanfic tiene como único objetivo perder el tiempo.

• **_Regálame tu amor_** •**  
**

Con las manos temblando visiblemente, Kaoru abrió la puerta del almacén y tuvo especial cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie; más específicamente a un cierto pelirrojo que tanto amaba. Pues conociéndolo como lo conocía, en cuanto se diera que estaba de pie a aquellas horas de la noche le estaría pisando los talones para averiguar lo que ocurría.

Encendió la lámpara de papel con una cerilla y luego bufó para apaga la diminuta llama. Iluminó la estancia hasta encontrar el viejo baúl de su familia y caminó hasta él. Cogió la llave que estaba escondida dentro del vaso que había en el suelo y lo abrió.

Suspiró al ver lo que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche.

Era un cuadro. Pero no un cuadro cualquiera. Era un cuadro de su pelirrojo, un cuadro que ella había estando pintado — con la ayuda de un viejo pintor que vivía en el pueblo —, desde que ella y los demás descubrieron cuando hacía años Kenshin.

Lo sacó y tuvo cuidado de no aproximar mucho el cuadro a la lámpara, pues no quería que incendiara lo que tanto sudor y lagrimas le costó a pintar.

No era buena en nada excepto en el Kendo, pero por una vez quiso demostrar a todos que si podría ser buena en algo más. Así que había decidido que como regalo, le daría un cuadro pintado por ella a Kenshin.

No era muy bueno, y quizás a Kenshin no le gustaría. Pudo haber comprado un regalo en el pueblo, pero el dinero que ganaba trabajando era todo para traer comida al dojo. Al contrario de Megumi que ganaba muy bien siendo medica, ella no podría desperdiciar ni un yen. Y en el caso de que quisiera comprar un regalo a Kenshin, al menos le compraría algo caro.

Se quedó mirando embelesada al cuadro.

Kaoru siempre había pensado que Kenshin era hermoso, en la forma en la que un austero paisaje o un día de invierno podía ser hermoso. Era un hombre de estatura media y atractivo, inflexible desde cualquier ángulo. La exótica intrepidez de sus rasgos era el complemento perfecto para sus ojos violetas. Su cabello era espeso y tan rojo como el fuego, sus cejas fuertes y rectas. Y su amplia boca combinaba con una perpetua curva de preocupación que Kaoru encontraba irresistible.

Pero lo que más le gustaba en él, y también lo que más le encantó pintar fue la mirada de Kenshin. Había una cierta bondad y una cierta ternura que ya no se veía en aquellos días. La mirada de Kenshin era única. No solo por la forma como miraba, sino además del color de sus ojos. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera aquel tipo de color.

Poniendo los ojos blanco, se dijo que, por supuesto, tampoco había conocido nunca a un pelirrojo.

Kenshin era único en todo. Eso sí.

Sonrió tontamente.

Kenshin. Su amor.

Kaoru sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que admitirlo. Tendría que admitir que _aquello_ no estaba bien. Lo amaba, era cierto. Y se notaba a lenguas que lo sentía por Kenshin.

Pero…

Aunque anhelaba recibir los besos y lo abrazos de Kenshin, había algo más que también quería recibir de él. No era ninguna tonta, a pesar de ya tener diecinueve años. Sabía lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían cuando estaban a solas en una habitación.

Ryoko, una prostituta a la que había salvado de ser brutalmente violada por unos bandidos cuando tenía dieciséis años, le había explicado con todo lujo de detalles lo que realmente ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer.

Kaoru no le había hecho ninguna pregunta, pero tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad. Las prostitutas no podían ser tan malas, como decían algunas señoras en el pueblo, ya que siempre parecían tener clientes ansiosos por estar con ellas a solas.

Incluso siendo tan inocente, Kaoru sentía curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad. Y Ryoko, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, se dio cuenta de ello. Así que le dijo, un poco a regañadientes, que si gustaba, podría hablar acerca de «aquello».

Y Kaoru había escuchado fascinada todo lo que Ryoko le contaba. Como si estuvieran hablando de seres de otro mundo, y no de algo tan natural como tener relaciones sexuales. Profundamente colorada por los recuerdos, Kaoru se dio cuenta que Ryoko también le dijo como «aliviar» su parte más intima. Claro que no era lo mismo que un hombre «aliviar» aquella parte, pero serviría de igual modo.

Kaoru se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras se ponía todavía más colorada.

Era una idea tentadora y probablemente debería funcionar. Pero Kaoru no se atrevía a ponerlo en práctica. No hasta que conoció Kenshin y empezaron «los sueños».

Sueños demasiado escandalosos como para tan ni siquiera pensar en ellos. Después de despertar por las noches bañada en sudor y con su parte íntima palpitando, decidió que seguiría el consejo de Ryoko.

Así que lo hizo.

Y en verdad aliviaba…

El problema fue que a la mañana siguiente al levantarse y tropezarse con Kenshin de camino al baño se sintió culpable; como si lo hubiera traicionado. Además, la manera como él la miró le hizo sentir cosas extrañas, que no entendía y a las que no lograba nombrar.

Íntimamente, Kaoru sabia que no podía afrontarlo ahora mismo.

Se sentía confundida cuando estaba junto a Kenshin. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más incómodo en su presencia. Cada sentido se intensificaba cuando él se acercaba. Su perfume, masculino y prohibido, la tentaba. El sonido arrastrado de su voz era como una caricia sobre su piel.

Tal vez había ocurrido tan gradualmente que no se había dado cuenta de su atracción hacia él, pero ella había vivido bien con él durante dos años, y le parecía como si, de repente, cuando él estaba cerca, su cuerpo reaccionara cobrando vida. Y cuando él se iba, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él.

— Kaoru-dono… — Dijo Kenshin, tan suavemente que casi no lo oyó. — ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Kaoru se esforzó por permanecer exteriormente en calma, incluso mientras un escalofrío bajaba por su espina dorsal. Metió el cuadro boca abajo para que él no viera su contenido en el baúl y lo cerró. Solo entonces es que se atrevió a mirarlo.

Los ojos duros como el diamante recorrieron sus pálidas facciones, notando las sombras acechando en sus ojos zafiro, deteniéndose en el pulso que latía frenéticamente en la garganta de ella, y en su suave y temblorosa boca.

Verlo siempre le quitaba el aliento. Kenshin era formidable, abrumador, peligroso. Una roca para todos, pero se movía silenciosamente, como un gato por la noche.

— Estaba verificando algo. Yo… — Kaoru dejó de hablar bruscamente, pues se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta; ya que en vez de mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba se había fijado en sus labios.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios cuando notó que estaban secos y reparó como Kenshin entrecerraba ligeramente sus ojos cuando observó aquel gesto.

Sintió una extraña humedad en su parte más intima y eso solo intensifico más su nerviosismo. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña mezcla de dorado en sus ojos violetas.

— Entiendo… — La voz de Kenshin era un susurro suave, como un roce de dedos por su piel.

Un ligero rubor coloreó su cara. Ella adoraba el sonido de su voz.

Kaoru tuvo que cerrar fuertemente sus manos hasta clavar las uñas en sus palmas porque de repente todas sus células le empezaran a sugerir que se lanzara a los brazos de Kenshin.

'_¡Lánzate sobre él! ¡Oblígalo a que te haga todas las cosas sucias que Ryoko te contó!' _

Kaoru tenía la respiración tan entrecortada que se preguntaba como era posible que todavía siguiera respirando.

Algo peligroso cruzó la cara de Kenshin y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Él se había quedado muy quieto, dejando caer los párpados y estrechando su mirada. Los ojos se habían vuelto completamente dorados, deslizándose a esa concentración absoluta y resuelta que ella encontraba desconcertante.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kaoru-dono? — Le preguntó Kenshin después de un silencio sepulcral.

Kaoru no contestó. No podría decirle que hacia allí en el almacén. El cuadro era un regalo sorpresa. Pero tampoco quería mentirle. Podría mentirle a cualquier uno, excepto a Kenshin.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de él. A pesar de todo lo que Ryoko le había contado, aun así seguía siendo inocente.

Si solo Kenshin hiciera algo. Alguna cosa para calmar aquel fuego que la estaba consumiendo.

— No pasa nada… — Respondió Kaoru suavemente, sin encontrarse con su mirada fija.

Él podría desconcertar a cualquiera con esa mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan malditamente perceptivo, advirtiendo las más ligeras diferencias acerca de ella? Él notaba todo acerca de todos, los detalles más diminutos, y ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

— Sé que algo la está molestando. Sabe que puede confiar en mí. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea; puede decírmelo. La escucharé, de gozaru.

— De verdad, no pasa nada, Kenshin…

"No ha cenado casi nada hoy y apenas me mira a los ojos."

Kaoru sintió sus manos sudadas y deseo pasarlas por su yukata para tirar el sudor, pero hacerlo solo confirmaría a Kenshin de que _**si**_ le pasaba algo.

— Dígame lo que está ocurriendo. Si tiene algún problema, sin importar lo que sea, seesha intentar ayudarla en lo que pueda, de gozaru na.

Kaoru pasó saliva dolosamente.

Quería que la abrazara, que la besara y sobre todo quería que la mirase como a una mujer. Pero Kenshin no iba ser ninguna de esas cosas. Cualquier intento que Kaoru hiciera para sacar sus sentimientos a la luz siempre se encontraba con una resistencia extremadamente fuerte. Nunca admitiría que la quería o la trataría como algo más que una frágil criatura que necesitaba su protección. Una mariposa encerrada en un cristal.

Suspiró.

— ¿Qué importa el problema que tenga? De todos modos, no es como si me pudieras ayudar…

— ¿Por qué? — Aunque la voz de Kenshin seguía siendo tan, exorbitantemente, servicial como siempre, había algo en su voz que alarmó a Kaoru. — ¿Es que ya no confía en seesha?

Kaoru volvió a tragar saliva y esta vez, estaba segura, había sido bien audible.

— No es eso. Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero…

Kaoru no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos; en vez de eso fijó su mirada en el suelo como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

Quería llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo estando Kenshin allí. Como cualquier hombre, no sabía qué hacer si una mujer se ponía a llorar. Aparte de que eso lo haría sentir incomodo. No, peor aún: culpable. Como si hubiera hecho o dijo algo que la disgustó.

— Mírame, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los labios empezaran a temblar. Se lo miraba, probablemente se echaría a llorar.

— Déjame ayudarte. Prometo no decirlo a nadie o incluso burlarme de usted.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de Kenshin la tuteo, pero ni eso la hizo cambiar de idea.

— No importa, Kenshin. De verdad.

— A seesha _**si** _le importa.

Kaoru inspiró profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Kenshin estaba, obviamente, incomodo con la situación.

'_Solo es un invitado en tu dojo.'_. Pensó. _'Solo está siendo amable. Que este preocupado no significa que este enamorado de mi…',_ se obligó Kaoru a recordarlo.

Limpió con la almohadilla de su dedo indicar la rebelde lagrima que había caído por su mejilla y se forzó a si misma mirarlo.

Kenshin estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella y Kaoru se odio por hacerle eso.

— Vo-voy a v-volver a mi ha-habitación… — Tartamudeo Kaoru.

Trató de pasar por delante de él, pero Kenshin le bloqueó el camino.

— Dígame lo que está pasando. — Le comentó Kenshin. — En verdad, quiero escuchar su problema.

Ante eso, Kaoru supo que no le quedaba más opción que contarle lo que le ocurrió. Pensó que una verdad a medias que no haría ningún daño.

— No soy guapa.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par. El sonido sofocado de su respiración cortó a través del aire como el arco descendente de un golpe de hacha. Estaba callado, helado.

Una curiosa mezcla de diversión y desesperación creció a través de Kaoru mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué piensa eso? Usted es joven y…

— ¿Te parezco estúpida, Kenshin?

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

— No, por supuesto que no. Pero dígame porque piensa que usted no es guapa.

Kaoru se sintió algo decepcionada de que él no intentara decir algo como _"¡por supuesto que eres guapa!"_. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Se trababa de Kenshin por el amor de Dios.

— Llevo viviendo en esta ciudad casi veinte años y hasta ahora no he recibido ninguna carta de amor o vi acercárseme algún chico que gustara de mí. Todas las chicas tienen pretendientes, todas excepto yo.

Oh.

Kenshin soltó una risita nerviosa. Así que era eso.

Esa historia de recibir ninguna carta de amor o de no tener ningún pretendiente tenia su explicación lógica. Por supuesto es importante decir que Kenshin nunca tuvo intención de hacerlo, pero fue más fuerte que él.

En los primeros días que vivió en el dojo, Kaoru había recibido muchas cartas de amor. Tantas que incluso lo había dejado pasmo. Él, como el bueno hombre que era, había tenido toda intención de entregárselas, pero al estar en frente a la habitación las dudas empezaran a asaltarlo. Y cuando Kaoru apareció de la nada y le preguntó si quería algo, él había ocultado las cartas dentro de su haori antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué hacer con ellas. No recordaba que le contestó, pero si recordaba la satisfacción que sintió al esconderlas.

En cuanto a sus pretendientes. Bueno, esa era otra historia.

Como a Kenshin no le gustaba la idea de vivir en el dojo de Kaoru sin hacer nada, decidió que por lo menos pagaría su estancia allí limpiado su dojo. Tan pronto como notó que muchos muchachos iban a dojo, no para tener clases de Kendo tal y como debería ser, sino para pretenderla, él decidió – inconscientemente – librarse de la concurrencia.

Así pues fue como él empezó a usar la mirada _"si tocas a mi mujer te castraré"._ Ellos al verla huían como conejitos asustados.

Incluso ahora, dos años desde que llegó al dojo, le espantaba que ella no hubiera preguntado porque barría tanto la entrada del dojo. ¿No se daba cuenta que él hacía de todo menos barrer el suelo? O quizás fuera mejor así…

Dándose cuenta de que había estado demasiado callado, Kenshin se apresuró a hablar:

— Usted es muy hermosa, Kaoru-dono. Lo que pasa es que probablemente los chicos de su edad deben de ser muy tímidos, y por eso todavía no se han atrevido a hablarle. — Mintió Kenshin descaradamente.

Por nada en el mundo le diría lo que había hecho. Pese a todo, Kenshin Himura tenía mucho apreció por su vida. Y una Kaoru muy furiosa era lo último que necesitaba.

Kenshin se sintió fascinado por la sonrisa resplandeciente que adornó el rostro el rostro de Kaoru. Si no estuviera ya enamorado, podría haber jurado que lo haría en aquel mismo instante.

Lucia tan complacida por lo que él dijo que Kenshin tuvo certeza que por una vez había escogido las palabras ciertas. Era capaz de apaciguar a los enemigos más feroces, pero con ella parecía nunca acertar.

— Gracias, Kenshin. — Dijo después de soltar una risita. — Creo que ahora ya me siento mucho mejor.

Anduvo hasta la salida y se giró, mirándolo. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no podría quedarse allí en medio del almacén toda la noche. Completamente sonrojado, caminó hasta la salida. Después de que Kaoru cerró la puerta del almacén, le dijo que él la devolvería junto a las demás.

Kaoru lucia algo aprehensiva, pero al final se la dio.

— Buenas noches, Kenshin. — Musitó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

— Buenas noches, Kaoru-dono.

* * *

Kenshin suspiró mientras la veía marcharse.

No tenía una casa propia, trabajo o algo que pudiera llamar "suyo" aparte de la espada y la ropa que llevaba vestida. Existía solo para expiar los crímenes que había cometido en el pasado y para ayudar allí donde no había justicia ni esperanza.

Entones… ¿Por qué seguía deseando cosas que no podía tener? No, peor aún: ¡que no debía tener!

Ella había llegado a ser una obsesión, invadiendo sus pensamientos a cada momento del día, atormentando su cuerpo cada vez que estaba alrededor de él. Nada de lo que hacía ayudaba, ninguna mujer le saciaba, ardía por Kaoru.

Estaba consumido por Kaoru, con el deseo por su cuerpo, con la necesidad de hacerla suya. Odiaba a todos los hombres que estaba a su alrededor, excepto a Sanosuke y a Yahiko. Se sentía demasiado desesperado por destruirles, comprendiendo que dentro de él había una crueldad que iba más allá de la cordura.

Kenshin pasó una mano por su cara, demasiado frustrado con lo que pensaba y sentía.

Cuando ella le sonrió, había a estado a punto de ceder a su corazón y de besarla allí mismo. Pero se había detenido. No era el lugar perfecto para que ella perdiera a su primero beso. Además, intuía, que una vez que la besase nunca jamás sería capaz de detenerse. Se volvería tan adicto a ella que dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de mantenerse lejos de ella.

Como si realmente fuera capaz de ello.

Después de verificar que todo estaba cerrado y que no había nadie merodeando alrededor del dojo, Kenshin se fue finalmente a su habitación. Pero tardó mucho en adormecer, pues recordaba constantemente la sonrisa de Kaoru y hacerlo su cuerpo _se entusiasmaba._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru esperaba impaciente a Yahiko en frente al portón principal del dojo.

Ya lo tenían todo planeado. Ella y Yahiko irían al pueblo a comprar una torta de cumpleaños (que segundo Sanosuke, era lo que más estaban de moda, cortesía de los extranjeros que visitaban el país), y luego irían al Akabeko a preparar la fiesta. Entonces, cerca del almuerzo, Sanosuke encontraría alguna excusa y llevaría a Kenshin al restaurante.

Y celebrarían su trigésimo cumpleaños todos juntos, tal y como debe ser.

Encontraron la pastelería que un americano habia abierto recientemente y después de echar una mirada a todas las tortas que allí habia, decidieron compraron una magnifica torta de arcoíris. Además de ser graciosa, era la más popular de todas, porque llamaban mucho la atención.

Después, fue con Yahiko a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños y el chiquillo decidió comprar algo práctico: unas sandalias nuevas para Kenshin, pues las que él tenía en la actualidad estaban desgatadas y rotas de tanta veces que habían sido usadas y cocidas.

— ¿Tu no vas a comprar ningún regalo a Kenshin, busu?

— No. Ya tengo su regalo de cumpleaños, Yahiko-chan.

Como era de esperarse, Yahiko se enojó al escuchar el "chan" y pronto iniciaron una acalorada discusión. Nadie se molestó, pues a todos en el pueblo estaban acostumbrados a ellas.

Cuando la discusión cesó, regresaron al Akabeko. Allí les esperaba Tae y Megumi con impaciencia.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Megumi. — ¿Habéis conseguido comprar la torta?

— Si, por supuesto que sí, Megumi-san. — Respondió Kaoru mientras entraban en el restaurante. Luego se giró hacia Tae. — ¿Ya tienes todo listo? Kenshin y Sanosuke deben de estar a punto de llegar.

— Sí, ya lo tengo todo listo. — Contestó Tae.

Yahiko, Megumi y Kaoru caminaron hasta la mesa que habia reservado y quedaron maravillados. Habia mucha comida en ella, pero sobretodo habia muchas golosinas. Habia un pequeño cartel colgado de una pared a la otra que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños, Kenshin"_.

Terminaron los últimos arreglos para la fiesta, y luego se escondieron junto a la pared mientras esperaban a que los chicos vinieran. Tsubame les avisaría haciendo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba en cuanto llegaran.

Estuvieran esperando casi cerca de diez minutos y ya se iba a sentaron en los cojines cuando Yahiko reparó que Tsubame le hacía señas con la mano.

— Ya viene, bu… Kaoru. — Yahiko se contuvo en el último instante.

No podía echarse a discutir con la busu, por mucho que quisiera, o echarían a perder la sorpresa.

— Ocúltate, Yahiko. ¡Rápido!

En la entrada del Akabeko se podía escuchar a Kenshin hablando con Tae.

— Buenas tarde, Tae-dono.

— Hola, Kenshin-san. — Lo cumplimentó respetuosamente Tae. Luego, con una mueca, se dirigió a Sano. — Sanosuke…

— Hola, Tae. — Saludó Sano. — ¿Ya están aquí Yahiko y Jou-chan?

Tae intercambió una extraña mirada con Sanosuke y Kenshin los miró sospechosamente. ¿Qué andarían tramando?

"Hai. Ya están aquí. Están en la mesa de siempre. Si me acompañan, los llevaré hasta allí."

Kenshin sintió un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada. Algo no estaba bien y él esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

Tan pronto como llegaron, lo último que Kenshin supo antes de decir su típico "oro" fue que alguien le lanzaba varios confetis y Kaoru y Yahiko aparecían diciendo al unísono:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kenshin!

Kenshin se sonrojo furiosamente.

— ¡ORO!

Los miró a todos y se dio cuenta de que si habíab actuando extraño durante el día era porque le habían estando una fiesta sorpresa. Por supuesto que no era ninguna sorpresa porque él no era ningún estúpido, pero no dijo porque sabía que habían trabajo mucho y además le hacía ilusión tener una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.

Megumi aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre Kenshin y besarle en la mejilla perfecta. Kaoru se puso celosa al instante y intentó apartarla de Kenshin. Entre risas, Megumi le dijo que o espabilaba o ella le robaba a Ken-san.

Sano y Yahiko escogieron aquel momento para reírse a carcajadas, y como siempre quien terminó por pagar fue Kenshin.

Cuando todos se tranquilaran, se sentaron y empezaron a comer el almuerzan. Después, Tae, acompañada de una muy tímida Tsubame, trajo la torta de cumpleaños y cantaron.

En el centro de la torta se podía leer en kanji: _"Feliz 30º cumpleaños, Kenshin."_

A Kenshin le encantó la torta. Era muy graciosa, pues se parecía al arcoíris. Se sentía como un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Intentó dominarse pero fue imposible. Sopló las dos velas que tenían escrito un tres y cero y luego pidió un deseo.

Partió la torta en siete partes iguales y le dio un pedazo a cada uno. Comieron y una vez terminado, llegó la mejor parte: la entrega de los regalos.

La primera en entregar los regalos fueron Tae y Tsubame. Juntas habían comprado un libro. Sanosuke le regaló una botella de saké. Yahiko unas sandalias y Megumi un perfume.

Kenshin se sintió muy contente por todos los regalos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kaoru era la única que no le había dado ningún regalo.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al suelo con una expresión que variaba entre la culpa y la vergüenza. Kenshin sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos.

— ¿Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru se sonrojo todavía más.

— No… ¿No tiene nada que darme?

Kaoru empezó a jugar con la manga de su kimono mientras deseaba que ojala hubiera un agujero en el suelo donde esconderse. Y más aun cuando los demás la miraron fijamente.

Se sintió avergonzada. Todos les habían comprado algo. Incluso el holgazán de Sanosuke. Ella era la única que no le compró nada. ¿Por qué tuve que pintar ese asqueroso cuadro? Si le hubiera comprado algo ahora no se sentiría de aquella manera.

Ocultando su mirada bajo si flequillo, Kaoru se prometió a si misma que un dia le compensaría aquello.

— Gomen, Kenshin. Pero no pude comprarte nada.

Yahiko la miró ceñudamente e iba a decir algo pero la mirada suplicante de Kaoru lo calló. Los demás no dijeron nada y Kaoru se sintió todavía más culpable.

Kenshin ocultó su mirada también y después de un instante de silencio, habló.

— No se preocupe, Kaoru-dono. Seesha no está molesto. A fin de cuentas solo era un regalo.

Kaoru quiso echarse a llorar al escuchar la voz rota de Kenshin. Pero se quedó callada, diciéndose que algún día lo compensaría. Como todavía no lo sabía.

— Gomen nasai. — Repitió, más para sí misma que para los demás.

* * *

Mientras seguían el camino que conducía al dojo, Kaoru apenas era capaz de mirar a Kenshin. Se sentía culpable por haberle dijo que no tenía ningún regalo cuando no era así.

Si tenía uno. Solo que cuando él le preguntó acerca de él, Kaoru no tuvo coraje para dárselo en frente a los demás. Probablemente pensarían que era poca cosa y que quizás debería haber comprado un regalo como ellos hicieron. Además, no soportaba que Kenshin rechazara su cuadro. Habia puesto mucho amor y muchas esperanzas en él.

Se detuvo bruscamente, incapaz de soportar aquel silencio entre los dos.

— Kenshin… — Lo llamó débilmente Kaoru.

Kenshin se detuvo en cuando escuchó a Kaoru llamarlo. Los demás también se detuvieron, pero Kenshin les dijo con la mirada que quería estar a solas con Kaoru. Asintieron con la cabeza, como si entendieran y luego empezaran a caminar y a hablar cosas divertidas entre ellos.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

— ¿Hai, Kaoru-dono?

Sabía que estaba hablando con brusquedad, pero es que no podía evitarlo. De todos los regalos, el de ella era el que más habia querido recibir. Y cuando ella dijo que no le habia comprado nada se sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado a la fuerza del pecho. Se sintió vacío y un poco decepcionado.

Se sintió dolido, admitió.

— Yo… — Empezó Kaoru. — Yo quería pedirte perdón.

Kenshin se congeló. ¿Por qué ella pedía perdón? ¿Por qué una persona como él se hizo ilusiones tontamente? ¿Por qué habia esperado más de lo que se merecía? ¿Por decepcionarlo?

— No tiene que pedirme perdón de nada, Kaoru-dono. Seesha entiende que no quiera regalar nada a este humilde sirviente. Después de todo, no paso de un asesino, de gozaru na.

— ¡No se trata de eso! L-lo que ocurre es que te mentí. Te dije que no tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para darte, cuando era justamente lo contrario.

Kenshin no se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta escuchó que ella si tenía un regalo para él. Su cuerpo se relajó. Sabía que era infantil enojarse por algo tan transcendental como un regalo, pero no habia podido evitarlo.

Le hacía ilusión que Kaoru le diera un regalo.

— ¿A si? — La boca se le había secado y su corazón empezó a palpitar. Apenas era capaz de recordar que debía respirar. — Pero, no lo veo por ningún sitio, de gozaru yo."

'_Cállate, idiota. ¡Estás actuando como un niño pequeño!'_

"Lo guardé en mi kimono. No quería que nadie lo viera." Tartamudeó Kaoru. Metió las manos en su obi y Kenshin desvió la mirada hacia los arboles completamente colorado. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio sacar un paquete grande y plano.

Él intentó no reaccionar, tensándose, pero fue inevitable: su pecho se llenó de una emoción desconocida para él.

Era un regalo de cumpleaños, no era gran cosa. Las pequeñas bondades eran demasiado duras de aceptar. Ella tenía una mirada en su cara que era un regalo de cumpleaños en sí misma, y eso era más de lo que él alguna vez pudiera desear.

Kaoru le había dado mucho más de lo que alguna vez había soñado con tener. Amigos con los que podía contar siempre y a los consideraba como una familia. Pero sobretodo le había dado sitio al que llamar "hogar".

Aunque le había dejado un trocito de su dojo en su testamento – después de que se dio cuenta de su supuesta muerte –, nada lo había emocionado tanto como verla extender un regalo con las manos temblorosas.

Como si pensara que él iba a rechazar algo que ella con tanto cariño le daba.

Kenshin aceptó gustoso el paquete, pasando su mano sobre el fino papel colorido, las yemas de sus dedos absorbiendo la textura.

El regalo de cumpleaños de Kaoru.

Una parte de él todavía no confiaba en el sentimiento y quería correr, pero otra parte quería saborear el momento, para prolongar la anticipación de ver lo que ella tenía sólo para él.

Él tomó aliento, lo expulsó y arrancó de un tirón el papel.

Su propia cara lo miraba.

Ojos violetas, con pequeñas pitadas de dorado, enfocados y clavados en él desde cualquier ángulo. La pintura era asombrosa, y captaba la quietud y un misterio salvaje e indómito. Más que eso, el pintor parecía conocer el tema, cada línea, cada curva, la fuerza y la lejanía, aunque cada pincelada transmitía una caricia, una mano cariñosa.

Él no podía hablar, sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas.

Mirara por donde lo mírala, sabía que aquella era la visión que ella tenía de él. Una persona hermosa. Alguien que merecía sonreír, que merecía ser feliz a pesar de todos los errores cometidos en el pasado.

¿Sabría ella cuanto anhelaba él ser feliz? No una felicidad cualquiera, sino la felicidad de estar al lado de ella. Adorándola. Deseándola. Amándola.

Aunque era el trabajo de un aficionado, había una cierta crudeza en la pintura. Ella era buena. Más que buena.

— ¿No te gustó el cuadro? Si no te gustó, puedes decirlo. No me enojaré contigo ni me ofenderé. — Musitó mientras retorcía sus dedos nerviosamente.

Kenshin no contestó.

En vez de eso, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, puso el pulgar bajo su barbilla, forzándola a elevar el rostro hacia su boca descendente.

Kaoru se aterrorizó, observando sus ojos amenazantes justo antes de sentir su aliento.

Su corazón se estremeció.

Los labios de él eran como terciopelo suave, firme, tan caliente e insistente. Alas de mariposa revolotearon en su estómago. Su lengua acariciada las comisuras de la boca de ella y Kaoru no pudo detener el suspiro que se le escapó. Él metió su otra mano entre el pelo de ella, dirigiendo su cabeza, moviéndola hacia el ángulo perfecto para darle acceso.

Kenshin no podía detenerse aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

Había esperado demasiado para saborearla, para sentir los labios suaves aterciopelados aplastados bajo él, para buscar el paraíso cálido y húmedo de su boca. El problema era que, una vez empezado, no parecía poder detenerse. Perdió todo control, perdiéndose en el calor ardiente, y en el asombroso y único sabor que era Kaoru.

Ella se quedó muy quieta durante un momento, consintiendo su invasión. Pero cuando sus demandas aumentaron, ella comenzó a responder, mientras él respiraba por los dos, enredando su lengua con la de ella en un baile que enviaba relámpagos que cruzaban velozmente su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre latiera en su miembro y que cada célula de su cuerpo saltara a la vida.

Battousai rondaba cerca de la superficie, demandando que lo dejara tomar el control de la situación, gruñendo por una necesidad tan antigua como el mundo.

No tenía otra elección que levantar la cabeza por su propia conservación. Si continuaba, si la tocaba como deseaba, nunca se detendría. Él tomó aire, mirando en su cara, aprendiendo de memoria cada detalle.

Kaoru dio un paso atrás, con los ojos un poco desenfocados.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Kaoru, luchando por respirar.

— Eso fue un _beso de agradecimiento_. — Kenshin le dirigió una sonrisa. — Me encantó el regalo. Es muy hermoso, de gozaru na. Gracias.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿En serio te gustó? — Kenshin asintió con la cabeza. — Entonces me alegro mucho de haberlo pintado para ti. No fue fácil mantenerlo en secreto. Aprovechaba para pintar mientras ibas al pueblo a hacer comprar o ayudabas al Jefe de Policía en algunos casos que estaban ocurriendo.

Kenshin pestañeó.

— Lo guardaré con mucho cariño.

Kaoru se sonrojo.

Se sentía muy feliz de que Kenshin le gustase su cuadro, a pesar de haber sido pintado por una novata. Además, si aquella era la manera que él tenía de agradecerle, entonces de ahora en adelante Kaoru se certificaría de darle muchos regalos.

**· FIN ·**_**  
**_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Cada vez más estoy disfrutando de escribir más y más OneShot's. Por ahora solo escribo de Kenshin x Kaoru, pero espero escribir alguno de Aoshi x Misao y de Sano x Megumi. Veremos si tendré el coraje suficiente como para aventurarme en nuevos terrenos. (´ー`)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia.

No olviden dejar vuestras opiniones. Ésa es la única manera que tengo de saber si les gustó o no. (^ω^)


End file.
